


Fragile

by verdant_leaves



Series: The Legacy of Azayaka Ha [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV 1.x, Final Fantasy XIV Legacy, Nonbinary Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28535895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verdant_leaves/pseuds/verdant_leaves
Summary: Azayaka gets more attention than they bargained for following a confrontation with the legatus of the XIVth Legion. Luckily, not all of that attention is bad.
Relationships: Cid nan Garlond/Warrior of Light
Series: The Legacy of Azayaka Ha [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090367
Kudos: 4





	Fragile

Azayaka winced, earning a pointed look from the smith at their side. “It is not you,” they assured the bristly Miqo'te. “The injury which prompted this armor still stings.” The smith nodded and resumed their fitting. He tugged more gently at the leather straps as he tested the snugness of the plate. Seemingly satisfied, he stepped back and sighed.

“Ye sure ye weren’t supposed to get a whole piece?” he asked, eyeing the single piece of plate upon Azayaka’s chest with dismay. “Tis hardly a proper armor.”

“This will suffice,” Azayaka said. They ran their fingers along the edges before slowly twisting to and fro, testing the limits of their movement without causing the pain to flare. “I value my freedom of movement. I do not cherish that which hinders it.” The smith shrugged.

“Well, if that’s what ye want,” he said. “Just don’t come crying to me if ye get yerself killed.” He then laughed heartily at his own joke as he strolled away, their business concluded. Azayaka tilted their head his way, baffled by his sense of humor.

As they made their exit from Naldiq & Vymelli's, Azayaka’s linkpearl sounded. They opening the line to hear E’bolaff at the other end. “Hey, when you’re done with your fitting you’re wanted over at Maelstrom command,” she said. “Some fancy-speaking gal named Y’shtola came asking after you.”

“Did she offer a reason for my presence?” Azayaka asked as they looked off toward the distance. Maelstrom command was a decent walk from their position, out on the edge of Limsa Lominsa. “Have I not spoken with their people sufficiently?”

“Actually, she didn’t look like she was even with the Grand Company,” E’bolaff said warily. “No uniform. She said she had questions and would wait for you there. I figure you could check and if she ain’t with them, you could just leave? Regardless, we’re all set down here. We’ll be waiting on the airship for you.”

The connection closed and Azayaka tilted their head. They were not so used to this much attention, but it was perhaps to be expected. Their group had encountered the Legatus of the XIVth Imperial Legion, Gaius van Baelsar. He had reached them first when their airship was damaged and crashed in their attempt to fly unseen to the Allagan ruins in La Noscea. Azayaka, personally, had faced the Legatus while on watch for rescue.

They had crossed blades: His gunblade to their katana. Azayaka kept him at bay and would certainly have fell him had he not utilized the cannon upon his arm. After kicking Azayaka back, he shot them in the chest and would have finished the job had Cid not intervened, throwing the Allagan tomestone he had found in exchange for Azayaka’s life.

The two had exchanged heated words, Cid spitting the most of them and earning Baelsar’s ire. Cid was shot in the arm for his anger as Baelsar walked away, an act that only served to enrage Azayaka. Their wound, however, did not allow them their retaliation. They were found shortly after by Aisthgar Varsch, a welcome presence who had taken the liberty of clearing out the Legatus’ men on his way in.

Azayaka traced the edges of their new plate of armor as they approached Maelstrom command. Cid’s insistence, that Azayaka not be caught so off-guard again. He would not take the same caution for the injury he had taken to his arm, however.

“You must be Azayaka Ha.” They stopped in their tracks several steps past the entrance to Maelstrom command. They glanced to their left to see a white-haired Miqo'te staring up at them. Aisthgar stood just behind and turned to look up at them with a smile. He gave a wave. “I am Y’shtola. You received my message, then?” Azayaka tilted their head. “Good. I had hoped you would answer some- Is aught amiss?”

Azayaka had crossed their arms and taken a step back. “I have spoken with Maelstrom officers already,” they said, giving a pointed nod back to Aisthgar. “You do not have the air of one. I would know to whom I speak.”

“I see.” Y’shtola nodded. “I do not wish to speak of the incident between you and Gaius van Baelsar. I am a member of another group and am acquaintances with individuals whom you have previously met.” At that, she waved her hand back toward Aisthgar. “Perhaps you recall La’mone? Alette Doson and Ember Dahlia?”

Azayaka tilted their head, glancing away. Yes, those names were all familiar, and had only grown in renown since their first meetings. “What do you wish of me?” Azayaka finally asked, turning their eyes back down to Y’shtola.

“We couldn’t help but to notice the seeming coincidence of your presence so frequently around our acquaintances,” she said. “We simply wanted-”

Y’shtola continued to speak, but it came as a murmur. She, herself, became as a blur as the world twisted around Azayaka. They dropped their head into their hands in an effort to gain stability as the telltale sense of a vision threatened to take hold. Then the world around them changed.

They were surrounded by lush green and could hear the bubbling of running water nearby. Before them stood Y’shtola and a familiar man with short white hair. They were engaged in a heated discussion.

“How am I to know anything about this person?” the man complained. “This was ten years ago! I can but vaguely recall them!”

“The day the goobbue rampaged, near killing the girl you dedicated yourself to protecting,” Y’shtola stated. “I find it hard to believe that every detail of that day isn’t to be etched upon you like to stone.”

“Y’shtola, please!”

“Thancred, this is important,” Y’shtola continued. “This one came from the Far East, likely from insurrected Doma, and has placed themselves at the right hand of the man whom we are depending on to help us fight back the Garleans.”

“You’re suggesting this Easterner isn’t to be trusted?”

“I’m suggesting that we need to know, and you’re the first person who encountered them that we can get any information from.”

Thancred stretched and groaned. “I remember being captivated by a foreign beauty, male or female, didn’t matter,” he said nonchalantly, eyes closed in thought. “After my first compliments received no reaction I apologized, having believed I offended, and turned my praises elsewhere.”

“Why am I not surprised?” Y’shtola sighed and shook her head. “Do you remember anything else? Anything _useful_?”

“Hmm… A sword,” Thancred said, reaching to his dagger. “A strange one, a style I hadn’t seen before. Yes, and when we fought the goobbue they fought with such precision and grace. It was truly a sight to behold. Aha!” He raised his hand, pointing to the sky. “A merchant was as impressed as I. Yes, after the goobbue was well and truly fallen, they were approached by a merchant that asked of their services.”

“A sellsword, then,” Y’shtola said. “Or perhaps that’s how it began.”

“I say, do they really warrant such suspicion?” Thancred asked. “After all, I recall Alette helping them root out a traitor in Garlond’s crew.”

“Yes, Papalymo and Yda saw them help La’mone, too, and they were present when Ember and-” Y’shtola then lifted her head suddenly. “The ceruleum pits, Aisthgar mentioned something interesting about them from that day…”

The lush green began to fade and Azayaka felt as though they were being pulled away. All at once, the sounds of Maelstrom Command and smell of salt rushed to fill their senses. They rubbed their throbbing head in their shaking hand before lifting it up to see Y’shtola and Aisthgar watching them.

“Curious,” she said softly. Azayaka tilted their head cautiously at her. “Tis nothing. It would seem you are yet unwell from your earlier encounter. Disregard my questions.” She bowed to Azayaka. “I shall take my leave.” She looked to Aisthgar and nodded her head. He shrugged and made to follow her.

Though the two of them made to leave first, Azayaka all but stormed out of Maelstrom command. They rushed through the bustling streets of Limsa Lominsa for the airship landing, taking the quickest path they knew of. The crew were all waiting for them on the ship, Cid standing at the helm. When he saw the rush Azayaka was in, his brow furrowed in concern.

“What’s wrong?” he asked as Azayaka stepped onto the airship. “What happened with-”

“I am fine,” Azayaka said brusquely. “You may depart at your leisure.” They sat down at the back of the airship, turned mostly away from Cid and the crew.

The crew turned from Azayaka to look at Cid. His concerned gaze lingered a moment longer before he turned back to man the helm. Without a word, he engaged the engine and set course for Ul’dah.

The crew engaged in conversations amongst themselves during their flight. It normally would have been nothing unusual for Azayaka to remain a silent observer, but they kept their back turned to the rest of them for the entire journey, divesting themselves of their new armor at some point. Cid, too, was silent for the duration of the trip, eyes forward save for the occasional look over his shoulder at Azayaka. The crew who caught these looks knew he was concerned. For their parts, they were also concerned. They did not know Azayaka so intimately as Cid had come to know the bodyguard, but even they knew that something was amiss.

Once they had docked in Ul’dah, the crew leisurely set about disembarking. To their surprise, Azayaka was not lingering to watch over them. Instead, they were making a hurried exit that was stopped short by Cid’s call.

“Aza, wait!” He caught up to the bodyguard just as they stepped onto the landing. They turned to face him and the crew, knowing no shame, listened and watched the interaction that followed. “Are you really alright?” he asked. “You’re not yourself.”

“I am fine,” Azayaka insisted. “I need some time to clear my head. I will return to the workshop anon.” They reached up and brushed their hand against his shoulder, an intimate touch the crew had never before seen. They shared looks of surprise as Azayaka quickly hurried away, leaving Cid alone on the landing with his worry.

Azayaka did not slow their pace until they had left the Ruby Bazaar. They heaved a sigh, releasing the breath they had held since stepping on the lift. They lifted their eyes to the sky, a pale shade of evening azure with nary a twinkling star in sight. They would return to the workshop before night had set in but, for now, they needed to be alone with their thoughts.

Though the streets of Ul’dah were ever occupied, few paid Azayaka a passing glance anymore. It was an easy thing to be alone in a crowd, even on the ever packed Sapphire Avenue Exchange. There seemed to be a commotion in front of one of the stalls however- some new fancy thing being sold at impossible prices- and Azayaka was not keen on forcing their way through. They turned down the side street to make their way through Pearl Lane instead.

There were a few vendors down the lane attempting to peddle their wares. They were the small ones, of shallow coinpurses unable to compete with the fat coinpurses of merchants on Sapphire Avenue. Azayaka oft browsed their wares for unique trinkets, though had yet to find something worth spending their coin.

As they prepared to turn onto the next street for Sapphire Avenue, they heard another commotion. This one came from further down Pearl Lane, however, which made it unusual. Azayaka looked down the lane, pressing their glasses up their nose. They could see a small crowd gathered around some fixed point. Their words sounded concerned and it resonated with Azayaka.

Left arm resting on the sheath of their katana, they approached the crowd cautiously. As they neared, they could hear questions of fear and worry pointed toward a single individual. Once near enough, Azayaka’s height allowed them to see over the crowd and to the individual in question: A robed Elezen, if the protrusions for their ears from their hood were any indication. Their eyes were obscured by red-tinted goggles and… Ah, a beard, and speaking in a soothing, deep voice. A male, then.

“…When the sixth sun hath set and the seventh moon shineth in the sky, the ocean of clouds poured a rain of fiery flames and shadows fatal burst forth from the depths of the earth,” the man spoke, sure and confident in his dire words. “The ‘Seventh Purification’ predicted by Mezaya approaches. You who are in search of truth, wake up and put yourself against the imminent threat…”

The man’s words began to slip away. The sensation Azayaka felt in Limsa Lominsa returned in force as the world around them twisted and turned. All at once, Pearl Lane melted away to green boughs not unlike those they had witnessed earlier. There was no babbling brook this time, however but a waterfall. It nearly drowned out the rustling of leaves caressed by the breeze as the hooded man spoke with an older Elezen, darker and tattooed.

Azayaka felt weary, once more frightened by what was happening and yet compelled to reach out to the two men before them. They heard words between them but could only make out certain few over the roar of the waterfall and distant voices. Names, perhaps. _Urianger… Louisoix…_

_Dalamud._

Azayaka gasped as the warmth of Ul’dah returned to prickle their skin. They rubbed their head in their hand and lifted it to find that they stood alone in Pearl Lane with the hooded Elezen, the crowd dispersing behind them. He tilted his head to them curiously.

“Is thee well?” he asked. Azayaka stepped back.

“I am fine, Master Urianger,” they said, unthinking. The Elezen’s head jerked.

“T’would seem I am at a disadvantage,” he said, motioning his hand toward Azayaka. “You know my name, yet I know not thee’s.”

“I- That is, you-” Azayaka stammered, scrambling for purchase of their own words. “I cannot explain!” They turned and bolted down Pearl Lane, making for the Sapphire Avenue Exchange and straight on to the workshop. They did not slow their steps until they stood before the workshop doors, panting from the combined efforts of their exertion and panic. Once they had caught their breath, having leaned against the doors for aid, they entered the workshop.

It was empty, a fact for which Azayaka thanked the kami. Everyone had gone home for the night, and even Cid seemed absent. If Azayaka was fortunate, he had retired early after the events of the day.

They closed and locked the workshop doors before making their way back to their room. They had barely turned the handle when they heard the door opposite theirs open. “You’re back sooner than I expected.” They turned to look at Cid, still in this tunic and slops but relieved of his gauntlet and boots. He leaned against the open door, arms crossed but eyes betraying his concern. “From the way you acted I thought you’d be gone a few hours.”

“I… I decided to take rest instead,” they said weakly, glancing away. Cid straightened and marched over to Azayaka. He hand met their jaw, forcing them to look down and meet his gaze.

“Aza, talk to me,” he begged. “Your face is flushed, your voice weak, your stance broken. Something happened. You’re not you.”

Azayaka sighed, rolling their head into his touch. His hand was warm against their skin, against their scales. How they had longed to feel it again since that night so many years ago. How his touch had filled so many wet dreams…

“Cid…” They placed their own hand on his jaw, willing away those last thoughts with any willpower they could manage. Their hand cupped his face, thumb running against the barest white scruff that ever graced his chin. It fascinated Azayaka, facial hair. Au Ra didn’t have it, only scales… Which from Cid’s ministrations that night had fascinated him as much as his facial hair did them.

“Aza, please confide in me,” he asked, dragging him from their weak thoughts again. “You asked this of me, and now I’m asking this of you. I’m here.”

“I know,” Azayaka said. “Always here, ever trusting me by your side.” They bowed their head until their forehead met his, closing their eyes. He pressed back against them. “I know not how to explain what has transpired this day… Or the several times past, but I will try.”

Cid pulled Azayaka into his room and set them at the edge of his bed. He listened intently as they explained their encounters with Y’shtola and Urianger and the visions that accompanied them. He frowned as they then admitted to having experienced such visions in the past having never confided in Cid.

“I don’t even know where to begin with all of that,” he finally said. “It defies belief.” Azayaka nodded, eyes downcast. “It sounds almost like you have a gift, of sorts, perhaps a blessing from the Gods.” Azayaka looked at him incredulously at this. “I know, but think about it: What other explanation could it be? And considering the last vision happened toward a man going on about a… a prophecy? And what you and I know of the Empire’s plans…” He paused. “You even heard ‘Dalamud’ in that vision… Wait.” He lifted his head. “Louisoux? I know that name.” He raised his hand to his chin in thought. “Ah, but where have I heard it…” He sighed and shrugged.

“Perhaps you are right,” Azayaka said. “It is difficult, however, to feel such a thing is a gift when it leaves me feeling so…” They lifted their hands. “Vulnerable…” They clenched them. “Fragile…”

Cid was quick to take both hands into his own and turn Azayaka to face him. “It isn’t always so bad,” he said. “Feeling that way. You can’t be strong all the time. Feelings like that could choose better times, true, but…” He moved their hands up, pressing their palms together and intertwining their fingers.

“When is a good time to feel vulnerable?” Azayaka asked, watching as they curled their fingers over Cid’s hand. He did the same. “Fragile?” They lifted their eyes to his as he pulled them in, lifting himself up to meet their lips in a kiss.

It was chaste at first. Gentle, lips brushing together as though to gauge the others reaction. Then, Azayaka pressed for more, giving into remembrances of that night years ago as the memories built a fire in their depths. Their tongue lashed out against his lush lips, begging entrance. He gladly provided, his own tongue meeting theirs in hungry want.

Azayaka released Cid’s hands and grasped at him, right hand gripping at his taut bicep while their left took his neck. They rubbed his neck, tickling the finer hairs at the base of his skull before threading their fingers into his thick, white hair. They massaged his scalp, relishing in the feel of his silken hair between their fingers.

Cid moaned into their mouth, his own hands grappling for purchase. He was not afraid to be bolder, moving both under the collar of their robe and onto their shoulders. A moan filled his mouth as Azayaka arched to his touch, calloused fingers massaging soft skin and firmly tracing pliable scales.

“Cid!” Azayaka pulled away, panting for breath. “Cid…” Their fingers curled into his scalp and bicep. Like before, the barest of touches were like magic on their skin, leaving them wanting for more. Cid wanted to give them more. Nay, he _needed_ to give them more.

“Aza,” he breathed, voice heady. He leaned in, hands sliding further down into their robe to grip at their arms, bringing his lips to their neck. “I want you. Dammit, I’ve wanted you for years, ever since that night.” Azayaka gasped, turning their head to allow him better access to their neck away from their horn. Cid let his teeth graze upon the delicate flesh of their neck. His tongue then traced the trail he had made with his teeth, eliciting sweet moans and whimpers from the very throat he teased.

“Why?” Azayaka finally asked. “Why not- Hmmm! Why not before? Why not tell me?” Their one hand still gripped at his bicep, thought perhaps clawing was the better word. Their other had dropped to claw at his back. Cid sighed and pulled away to look them in the eyes.

“I couldn’t know that you felt the same,” he admitted. “One night hardly amounted to a blossoming of mutual feelings. I didn’t… I didn’t want to offend you.” Azayaka smiled and released his arm to trace his jaw with their finger, playing at the scruff on his chin.

“I worried the same,” they said, bringing a smirk to Cid’s face. “I spent many a frustrated night thinking of you, of the things you did for me… Of the things I wished you would yet do.” Cid chuckled lowly.

“I’ve spent probably the same nights imagining the selfsame thoughts,” he said. “Perhaps tonight we should let imagination become reality… And show you when it’s right to be vulnerable and fragile.”

Azayaka flushed brightly. They smiled and reached behind them, pulling at the knot in the belt that held their robe in place. It fell away, bringing their robe down around them. Cid rubbed their now-exposed arms before reaching for his own tunic and lifting it over his head. It no sooner left his head that he found Azayaka’s hot fingers roaming over his chest.

“Your tunic does not hide you well,” they said as they traced his every muscle, fingers pressing firmly to avoid tickling him. “You are exactly as I imagined.” He moaned a little and rolled his head to the side at their touch, their own fingers calloused from tireless training. As their fingers met his hips, they stopped. “You are… overdressed.”

He looked down at their hands, hovering at this belt, then to them. He had failed to noticed in the course of their exploration that one of their hands had left him to undo the ties to the hakama beneath their robes. They wore no smallclothes and so were now entirely bare amid a pool of fallen clothing.

“Ah, so I am,” he chuckled. He moved Azayaka’s hands aside and began to undo his belt. He then stood and divested himself of slops and smallclothes until he stood bare before them, his swollen manhood standing erect. He felt only slightly bashful as Azayaka eyed him hungrily up and down like a predator to prey.

They crawled out of their pool of clothes, kicking them off of the bed as they went, and reached for his manhood. Their hand grasped it and encircled him completely, eliciting a gasp. His own hand couldn’t do that, requiring both to fully frame him during his lonely nights. Azayaka had the advantage with a slightly larger hand and longer, more slender fingers.

He shivered as Azayaka shifted their grip, the warmth of their hand pooling at the base of his need. Then they began to move, slowly at first from base to swollen tip. Cid grunted, grinding his heels in place to keep himself upright. His head fell back as Azayaka’s hand reached the tip, their thumb reached out to encircle its soft flesh.

Cid groaned and reached out, taking the side of Azayaka’s head in his hand and gently playing with their hair between his fingers. Their name fell from his lips as they continued to circle the tip before running their thumb across his weeping slit. Cid bit his lip, his whole body twitching as he resisted the urge to buck into their hand. He looked down to Azayaka to see them watching him, gauging his reactions.

“It’s good,” he gasped. “Your hand it… Perfect, so perfect, but let’s not do too much of that.” Azayaka took their hand away and Cid groaned at the loss. He wanted more, _dammit_ did he want more. Unfortunately he didn’t suspect his willpower would last long tonight. He had been pining for Azayaka for too long and was fit to burst. “Lay back, with your legs off of the bed. Yeah, like that.”

He waited as Azayaka did as asked, hanging just a bit extra off to allow their tail to swing freely, before kneeling between their legs. He wanted to hold off on his own release for as long as possible, but he desperately wanted to hear more sweet sounds from them. He pressed his fingers into their folds, running them up and down as he had that first night. He was rewarded with gasps and whines sweeter than any dessert, and he was certain what was to come would be sweeter yet.

Cid took his fingers away, sticky and wet with Azayaka’s desperation. Before they could complain he leaned in and flicked his tongue upon their nub. As their shock reached his ears he took that nub into his mouth and suckled on it, causing all of Azayaka’s body to jump. He reached up and took their hips in his hands, steadying them as he set about his work.

He did not wish to overstimulate them too soon and so released the bundle of delight quickly. He licked up along their outer folds, sending shivers through their body before delving deeper. Azayaka’s whimpers and gasps heightened as Cid’s tongue lapped at the moisture gathered within their most secret of folds, running the flat of his tongue up along the walls. Azayaka was panting now, hips desperately trying to buck against Cid’s face, his name heavy on their breath.

“Cid… Oh kami… Cid…” They arched with ever lap of his tongue, shivered at the broad strokes, and whined when he pulled away only to buck as he suckled at their neglected nub. He repeated this processed a few times before finally pulling away fully.

Azayaka lay as a panting mess, gleaming in a sheen of sweat against the dim lighting. “Beautiful,” Cid said as he wiped his mouth and jaw against the back of his arm. “Damned beautiful.” He stood and pressed a knee into the bed beside their hip, leaning over them. His twitching, needy member pressed flat between their stomachs as he cupped their face, leaning down to kiss them.

“Aza… May I?” he asked, breath hot against their lips. Azayaka’s eyes narrowed.

“By the kami, Cid Garlond, if you do not take this night all the way to its distinct conclusion I will leave you-” Azayaka’s remaining words were lost as Cid took their mouth, tongue delving in and laying claim once again. They wrapped their languid arms around his neck, willing him to be closer than he already was. The kiss was deep, slow, drowning… Torturous, while other needs burned. “Cid…” Azayaka growled as they parted for air. “I need you… _Now_.”

The gravely, low tone of Azayaka’s voice went straight to Cid’s groin. He groaned and nodded, pulling away with only a little regret. He stepped from the bed and moved to his side table, opening the draw to withdraw a small vial of oil. He returned to Azayaka to find them having propped themselves up on their elbows.

“I don’t want to risk hurting you,” he said, showing the bottle. “I want us both to enjoy this as much as possible.” Azayaka nodded, spreading their legs further as Cid popped the cork on the vial. He poured a generous amount into his hand before setting the bottle on the floor, a safe distance from where there feet would be engaged.

He rubbed his hands together and then hissed as he proceeded to rub one hand up and down his burning length. He bit his tongue, using every bit of his will to hold himself back. Will sufficiently sustained, he bent down and rubbed his other hand into Azayaka’s sex. They moaned at the sensation, then clenched as he pressed an oiled finger in.

“Oh blessed kami,” they moaned. Then Cid pressed a second finger in. “Cid, yes, more!” He slowly moved his fingers in and out in sync with his hand on his length. He then added a third finger for good measure and watched as Azayaka arched wordlessly to the sensation.

After a few more pumps and thrusts, Cid withdrew his fingers and hand. He settled himself between Azayaka’s legs and took their hips in his hands. He lifted their bottom with ease, lining their dripping sex with the tip of his aching member. “Remember, tell me if I hurt you,” he said. Azayaka’s darkened eyes met his own, both full of desire.

“You could never, Cid,” they said. “Please, I want you.”

Cid’s head was swimming as he slowly pressed in. The tip slipped in, their entrance well lubricated by oil and their own moisture. They moaned loudly as the sensation of being filled slowly came over them. Cid would not move any faster than necessary, despite the roaring in his veins and Azayaka’s moans spurring him on. He was going to do this properly, gently, lovingly. Yes, he was not just having sex with Azayaka…

He would make love to them.

At last, Cid was flush to Azayaka, his length fully hilted in their grasping sex. He was panting, both from the effort of holding back and from the overwhelming heat of Azayaka’s tight walls against him. For their part, Azayaka seemed to be in a daze of pleasure, and this before Cid had even begun to move. They had fallen back onto the bed, hands clutched into the blanket.

Cid ran his hands along their thighs and lifted their knees over his hips. Azayaka wrapped their legs around his waist immediately, pulling him closer still as he leaned over them and began to pepper kisses onto their stomach. “Just say when,” he said between kisses, voice choked in his efforts. “I won’t move until you’re ready.”

“Oh Cid, please move,” Azayaka begged, tightening their hold on him again. “Please, I want to feel everything. I want to feel you in me.” Cid chuckled through his groan. They really had no idea what their words did to him.

Cid inhaled sharply as he pulled out, still slow but quicker than he had entered. Azayaka relaxed their legs for him but tensed elsewhere, awaiting what would come next. “Relax,” he said, rubbing a circle with his thumb into their hip with one hand. He ran his other hand up to rub their along their side. They nodded. He didn’t move until he felt them relax around him. Then, he pressed in quickly. They moaned in unison, hands gripping tightly at whatever they held onto.

Cid set a grueling pace to start. It was nothing like when he first entered, but it was still painfully slow compared to what he yearned for. His desire for this to last as long as possible had thus far been the more powerful of the two desires, however, and so he persisted with a slower, steadier pace.

Beneath him Azayaka relished in every new feeling, every new place that Cid would brush or hit with every shift of his hips. They were a mess, they knew, panting and moaning, whining and begging for more. Yet for all they begged Cid did not yield more than the occasional shift of his hips, his hands roaming over their skin, kissing and teeth wherever his could reach…

But it wasn’t the _more_ what Azayaka _needed_. It didn’t leave them shaking, desperate, fragile and vulnerable. They needed _more_. More aggression, more speed, more heat, just _more_.

They reached up tentatively, hands ghosting across their chest before committing. One grasped at their shallow breast, rolling their nipple between thump and index finger. Their other snaked down the side their torso to the center of their desire. There they slowly began to roll the neglected nub between their fingers. Immediately they gasped and began to clench around Cid.

Cid gasped and groaned. Seeing Azayaka’s self-ministrations, he quickly grabbed at their hand and removed it from their sex. “Hmm, Aza,” he whined. “Not yet.” A whine from Azayaka told him that it was time to go for it. He stood straight as he pulled out all the way and snapped his hips, driving himself almost punishingly into Azayaka. They jumped, yelping at the sudden spark of pleasure that invaded them.

“Oh Cid, yes!” they cried. “Yes, please!”

Cid arched back as he moved to a rapid pace, slamming into Azayaka with brutal force. He gripped their hips so firmly he was certain they would bruise around their pale scales but he didn’t care. He needed more. He pulled them against him even as he trust, bringing their bodies together in loud slaps of flesh against flesh. Azayaka was almost wailing now in their pleasure, hands back on the blanket as they desperately grappled for purchase.

“Cid! Cid, I- Ah!”

“Yes… Yes… Yes!” Cid reached under with one arm and wrapped it around their torso. He pulled Azayaka up and, in one startling, fluid motion, brought his taller lover down to the floor with him. He settled Azayaka onto his lap and resumed his rapid pace, slamming Azayaka down on him as he trust up.

“Seven hells, Azayaka, you’re so good,” he gasped. “Touch yourself… Yes, that’s it… Touch yourself… I’m so close…” He rolled his head back, his rhythm beginning to falter even as his thrusts became more desperate. Azayaka rolled their nub between their sweltering bodies, their own body hunched over Cid’s shoulder as the panting Au Ra twitched and jerked. They were close, too, oh so tantalizingly close…

And then, it hit.

Azayaka’s entire body snapped back, head hitting the mattress as they all but screamed, entire body convulsing. They clenched painfully around both Cid’s length and waist, their thighs seeming to squeeze his very essence from him

“Oh, dammit, Aza,” Cid groaned as he weathered their thighs. He thrust from his pelvis throughout, their clenching heat becoming too much to handle. He growled, nails digging into their hips as he let loose into them, thrusting through his peak.

They sat like that for a time after they stopped moving, Cid’s arms snaked up and around Azayaka’s back to hold them close as he rested his head on their chest. He listened to their heart beat as they breathed in raspy breaths. Their entire body shook in the afterglow of their peak.

Soon, their chests rose and fell in unison as both of their bodies relaxed. Azayaka’s thighs slowly loosening their grip, drawing a soft groan of relief from Cid. They relaxed against the bed, sliding off of Cid’s lap and releasing his softening length as he released them from his arms. They both groaned from the loss of contact, glancing up to make eye contact. They shared lopsided grins.

“I daresay we’ll both be hurting a little after tonight,” Cid said first, caressing where he had dug his nails into Azayaka’s hips. “I hadn’t meant to hurt you.”

“I fear I did worse to you… But you have marked me,” Azayaka said. They rested their hands on his. “I am yours.” Cid inhaled sharply at this, but relaxed and smiled. “I am glad to be yours, Cid Garlond.”

“Aye,” he said. He shifted, moving to his knees so that his face was level with theirs. “And I’ll be yours, if you’ll take me.” He ran a finger along their jaw, tracing the shape of it. Azayaka nodded and leaned in, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. He returned it in kind.

“I understand your meaning now,” they said against his lips. “When to be vulnerable, to be fragile.” They smiled, eyes sparkling. “I think I shall rather enjoy more of those moments to come.” Cid gave her a wicked smile. Oh, he most certainly would as well.

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first work I wrote of Azayaka's tales during the Legacy/1.x time period. It was meant to be the first time they had received visions from the Echo, but it worked better as the culmination of their visions thus far leading to the moment of honesty to Cid.


End file.
